Sophia Maguire
|images = Sophia Maguire }} is the leader of a mysterious group of detainees being held at a top-secret facility. She becomes a critical liaison to President Elias Martinez amidst a huge government cover-up. DescriptionSophia Maguire's Bio on NBC's official website Sophia is the charismatic leader and spokesperson of the mysterious detainees at the Mount Inostranka facility in (redacted) Throughout that time, Sophia and her people have had to endure countless hours of interrogation, torture (redacted) (redacted) Yet, Sophia has continued to remain calm and focused in the face of adversity, hoping that in time, her patience would pay off. Which it did, with the recent appointment of a president who empathizes with her people's condition, President Elias Martinez. Sophia knew upon their first meeting that Martinez was a man who put truth and compassion ahead of politics. (redacted) After developing a year-long friendship based on trust and mutual respect, Sophia was granted her wish when President Martinez decided to shut down Inostranka, (redacted) in a televised press conference from his vacation home in Coral Gables, Florida. But the press conference (redacted) Story Pre-Event I Haven't Told You Everything In August 2009, Sophia is seen talking with Simon Lee at the Mount Inostranka facility in Alaska. Simon tells her that William has been recaptured and that he's going to try to win his freedom by telling his captors about The Event. Sophia tells him that he must convince William not to. Simon thinks they should tell them so that they can prepare. Simon suggests that the new U.S. President, Elias Martinez, may be willing to help them. Sophia tells him that Martinez won't be allowed to find out about Mount Inostranka. Simon tells her that he'll make sure that he finds out. Sophia tells Simon that as her main line to the outside world, that he must do his part to calm the doubts of the ones on the outside. Simon agrees to this and tells the guard outside to take a shackled Sophia back to her quarters. Later, after finding out about the facility, President Martinez makes a personal visit to inspect the facility and is introduced to Sophia To Keep Us Safe On November 2, 1944, in the Brooks Mountain Range in Alaska, Sophia is seen with her people at the fiery crash site. She sees a plane that has spotted them and tells Thomas to take everyone he can and leave before others arrive. Sophia tells him that she can't abandon the others. Thomas doesn't want to leave her but she tells him that she can't afford for all them to be caught. She tells him that they'll be together soon and sends him away. The Event I Haven't Told You Everything On September 20, 2010, at the Presidential Retreat in Miami, Florida, President Martinez asks Sophia if she is ready for the press conference where they will tell the world about the existence of Sophia's people at Mount Inostranka, which he is planning to close down and set her people free. The conference is interrupted by Avias Airways Flight 514, which is on a collision course with the house. Sophia, along with everyone present was saved by a wormhole-like portal. After it disappears, Sophia states that "they saved us." When Martinez asks her who saved them, she looks at him and says, "I haven't told you everything." To Keep Us Safe After the plane disappears through the portal, Sophia is put into an SUV and taken to secure facility. Soon after Blake Sterling puts Sophia in a holding cell Elias questioned her about the incident but she refuses to explain. She only tells him that her people mean him no harm, and that they saved him. Elias calls off the deal, of releasing the detainees, and tells her that she's going back to Mount Inostranka and they are all staying there until he gets the truth. She tells him that her people have been waiting for 66 years and their patience is running out. Sophia and her people are revealed to be of extra-terrestrial origin. They are similar to humans except they age very slowly. Sophia and the detainees were found in 1944 (66 years ago) during World War II. Their DNA varies by less than 1% from human DNA. Sophia is a vegan. References Category:1944 Crash Survivors Category:Detainees Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Human